Tournament Managment
Admin Management Bar Instructions on managing a tournament. As the tournament creator or if you are assigned as an admin, you will have access to various admin functions when viewing the tournament page. 'Admins' Add or remove other tournament admins. Simply start typing out the desired user you would like to add and select them from the contextual list. 'Edit Details' You may edit various aspects of the tournament once it's created. The options are the same ones presented during tournament creation and tabbed into details, setup, match setup, and prizing (WIP). Once the tournament has started, you will not be able to modify the options in the setup tab except for the start time. 'Customize' Every game comes with it's own default background banner but as the tournament admin you have the option to use your own custom banner. 'Teams & Players' Disqualify a team from your tournament, message the selected teams captain, or report a team or user to the Xfire administrative staff (inappropriate conduct, cheating, etc.) Additionally, as the admin, you have the ability to check-in a team if the need arises. 'Send Message' Send a message to all tournament participants, the team captains, or just the tournament admins. 'Stream' Xfire offers the ability to easily embed a twitch or hitbox feed right on the tournament page. Enter the username of the feed you would like to embed and the video will stream right over the game banner. 'Promote' If you are hosting a public tournament you will receive a unique URL that you may use to promote your tournament by copying and pasting to various social media platforms, community sites, etc. If the tournament is set to private, you will see a field where you may enter the Xfire usernames for the participants you would like to invite to your tournament. 'Re-Seed' Once seeding has been completed, and before any scores are reported you will have the option to re-seed the brackets. For more information on how seeding works check out the Brackets section. Switch to Manual With automated tournaments (LoL support only at this time), you have the option of setting a tournament to manual score reporting. 'Tabs' Overview Tournament admins and general tournament info can be viewed here. Teams Tab Prior to seeding, you may remove teams from a tournament by clicking the 'x' in the right hand corner of the respective team. You may also chat with individual team captains via the Xfire client by clicking on the chat icon in the respective teams frame. Rules & Regulations Tournament specific rules are displayed here. Brackets Tab Upon seeding, the brackets tab will appear. From here you may track the progress of your tournament. If you need to report a score for a match, or resolve a conflict between the reported scores of two teams, you may do so by clicking on a match on the bracket and manually entering the results or selecting the correct score in the case of a conflict. Social Media You may further promote your tournament through social media by clicking the facebook and twitter icons.